


Wspólne i nowe

by Martynax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Wspólne i nowe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/gifts).



John przyglądał się Sherlockowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i starał się nie martwić na zapas. Detektyw już tak miał, że czasami po prostu siadał w fotelu i spędzał tak cały dzień, nie odsuwając wzroku od widoku za oknem ich przytulnego mieszkania na Baker Street. Jednak to nigdy nie były cztery dni z rzędu, kiedy Sherlock bez żadnej sprawy podesłanej przez Lestrade’a, zwyczajnie siedział w domu, raz na jakiś czas wstając do łazienki i wypijając jedną herbatę w ciągu dnia. John miał szczerą nadzieję, że mężczyzna jada nocami, kiedy on śpi, ponieważ nie ma nic gorszego niż głodzenie się.   
W pierwszy dzień, kiedy zauważył co zaczyna się dziać, pochował pistolety i sprawdził, czy w szafkach nie ma żadnych substancji żrących, na których Sherlock mógłby robić eksperymenty, ale mężczyzna nie wykazał zainteresowania tymi przedmiotami. Nie krzyczał też na Johna, żeby oddał mu papierosy, nie namawiał go, żeby skoczył do Molly po jakąś czaszkę albo ucięte palce do przeprowadzenia eksperymentu. W rzeczywistości ledwo zauważał jego obecność, co bolało, choć John nie chciał przyznać tego na głos. Starał się również nie myśleć o tym, że ich wspólne łóżko zajmowane jest tylko przez jedną osobę, a jemu samemu brakuje ciepła ciała detektywa i leniwych, długich pocałunków.   
\- Sherlock? – zapytał czwartego dnia, kiedy słońce chowało się za horyzontem.   
Przez chwilę nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, po czym detektyw odwrócił głowę od okna i skupił swoje niemożliwie piękne oczy na Johnie. Nie odezwał się, po prostu czekał.   
\- Dzwoniłeś do Grega? Może ma dla ciebie jakąś sprawę?   
\- John, co na Boga, pozwala ci sądzić, że potrzebuję dzwonić do Lestrade’a, aby dostać jakąś sprawę do rozwiązania?   
\- Och – powiedział John, marszcząc odrobinę brwi i opanowując chęć pochylenia się, i przyciśnięcia swoich ust do tych Sherlocka. – Oczywistym jest, że się nudzisz, więc pomyślałem…  
\- Właśnie, nudzę się – zauważył Holmes, odchylając głowę na oparcie fotela. – Żadna sprawa, którą da mi Lestrade’a nie zajmie mnie na dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Potem znów będę się nudził, więc nie widzę sensu wychodzenia z domu.   
\- Ale…   
\- Czasami tęsknię za Moriartym – westchnął Sherlock. – On przynajmniej wiedział, jak zapewnić człowiekowi rozrywkę.   
John poczuł jak jego serce zaciska się nagle w klatce piersiowej, a oddech więźnie w gardle. Czasami nie wierzył, jak Sherlock może być takim gruboskórnym dupkiem, nie zastanawiającym się nad tym, jaki efekt jego słowa wywierają na innych.   
\- Żartujesz, prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie gwałtownie. – Grałeś z tym świrem w _Oszukać przeznaczenie_ , a on był niczym pieprzony _Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów_ , a ty mówisz mi, że tęsknisz za czasem, kiedy przewijał się przez nasze życie?   
Sherlock gapił się na niego, a potem zamrugał raz, dwa razy i przekrzywił delikatnie głowę.   
\- Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów? – powtórzył powoli, lekko niepewnie. – Co to jest?   
John nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zaczął się śmiać, ponieważ to był pierwszy raz, kiedy to Sherlock nie wiedział czegoś a nie on. I to była cholernie cudowna chwila.   
\- No wiesz, Freddy Krueger, psychopatyczny morderca, walka ze snem i takie tam – wyjaśnił, jednak Sherlock wciąż patrzył na niego nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Sherlock, naprawdę nie oglądałeś nigdy tego filmu?   
\- Nie. – Mężczyzna skrzywił się. – Nigdy jakoś nie miałem czasu na durne filmidła, ani czytanie książek, których zakończenie znałem już w połowie.   
\- Dobra, nadrobimy to – powiedział doktor i nie czekając na reakcję Sherlocka, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z salonu. – Chcesz coś ze sklepu? 

***

Godzinę później, po tym jak ledwo udało mu się zdążyć do wypożyczalni filmowej, siedzieli z Sherlockiem przed telewizorem, z miską popcornu i dwoma piwami, choć detektyw nie wykonywał najmniejszego gestu, aby sięgnąć po swoje.   
\- John, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, po co my to oglądamy – rzucił z westchnięciem. – To nie tak, że faktycznie interesuje mnie ten film, wiesz? Zanudzę się na tym na śmierć.   
Watson przewrócił oczami i wcisnął do buzi garść solonego popcornu.   
\- Czy możemy choć raz, zamiast ganiania po mieście za złoczyńcami, bandytami, mordercami i pedofilami, usiąść jak normalni ludzie i obejrzeć film? – zapytał, unosząc wysoko brew. – Wiem, że to wielkie poświęcenie, ale skoro i tak nie podnosiłeś tyłka z fotela przez ostatnie kilka dni, równie dobrze możemy polenić się _razem_ przed telewizorem.   
Sherlock przyglądał mu się przez kilka długich chwil, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby znalazł w słowach Johna coś więcej, niż ten faktycznie miał na myśli i rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, zrzucając marynarkę i zostając tylko w fioletowej koszuli.   
\- Oczywiście, doktorze Watson – powiedział gładko. – To będzie czysta przyjemność.   
John zmarszczył brwi, ale złapał pilot i wcisnął play, po czym ułożył miskę z popcornem pomiędzy ich ciałami. Za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock zgadzał się na coś zbyt łatwo, wydawał mu się podejrzany, ale postanowił dać odpocząć swojej paranoi, której nabawił się przy tym mężczyźnie i zwyczajnie odpuścić. Pierwsze kilkadziesiąt minut oglądali w ciszy, aż do chwili, kiedy Kris siedziała na strychu, gapiąc się na lalkę. Wtedy Sherlock westchnął i wymruczał pod nosem:   
\- To tylko sen.   
John zignorował go, ponieważ detektyw najwyraźniej nie mówił tego, aby udowodnić Johnowi, że potrafi odgadnąć fabułę grubo do przodu, tylko mruczał pod nosem, jakby chciał upewnić sam siebie, że ma rację. I oczywiście ją miał.   
Kiedy policja złapała chłopaka Kris, oskarżając go o jej zabójstwo, Sherlock wymamrotał:   
\- To jasne, że to nie on. Pieprzeni amatorzy.   
John nie mógł wtedy powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego ustach. Mężczyzna był wprost idealnym towarzystwem do oglądania filmów. Nie wykrzykiwał na głos swoich uwag i nie ściskał ręki doktora na wszystkich scenach grozy, jak robiła to ostatnia dziewczyna Johna, prawie miażdżąc mu kości w prawej ręce. W pewnym momencie Sherlock nawet sięgnął po popcorn i upił łyk swojego, już ciepłego, piwa.   
Gdy „Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów” dobiegł końca, obaj siedzieli przez kilka chwil w ciszy, gapiąc się na napisy lecące na ekranie.   
\- I co, podobało się? – zapytał wreszcie John, odstawiając butelkę od piwa na stolik.   
\- Nie – odpowiedział Sherlock bez zawahania.   
Watson przewrócił oczami.   
\- Nie musisz kłamać, wiesz? Widziałem, że ci się podobało. Nawet zjadłeś trochę popcornu i upiłeś łyk piwa. No i byłeś przez cały czas skupiony na filmie – wymienił. – A skupienie twojej uwagi na czymkolwiek, dłużej niż godzinę, to naprawdę wyczyn.   
Nagle Sherlock wstał z gracją z kanapy i wygładził koszulę.   
\- Mylisz się, John – powiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy doktora. – Tym filmem udowodniłeś mi jedynie, żeby nigdy, przenigdy nie zostawać w domu, ponieważ nawet najnudniejsza sprawa, którą przekaże mi Lestrade’a będzie lepsza od niszczenia szarych komórek przed średniej klasy horrorem i jedzenia tłustego popcornu, który zmusza człowieka do wypicia piwa. A teraz chodź, idziemy znaleźć prawdziwe zajęcie.   
Wtedy, nie dając Johnowi czasu na reakcję, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, po drodze zawijając wokół swojej szyi szalik.   
John siedział na kanapie z buzią rozdziawioną w szoku i wzrokiem wbitym w miejsce, w którym właśnie zniknął Sherlock.   
\- Idziesz? – usłyszał krzyk z dołu schodów i automatycznie poderwał się z kanapy, pędząc w kierunku wyjścia z mieszkania.   
Cóż, może film nie okazał się sukcesem, ale przynajmniej Sherlock ruszył się z fotela i wyszedł z mieszkania pierwszy raz od czterech dni.   
Wsiedli do taksówki, podając adres Scotland Yardu i milczeli przez pierwsze kilka minut jazdy, dopóki Sherlock nie wymruczał cicho:   
\- Kiedy moje szare komórki znów się zregenerują, będziemy mogli obejrzeć „Oszukać przeznaczenie”. Ale nie wcześniej niż za dwa miesiące.   
John nie mógł nic poradzić na szczęśliwy uśmiech, który wykwitł na jego ustach i jego rękę, która powędrowała w kierunku tej Sherlocka, splatając ich palce razem.   
\- Wiedziałem, że ci się podobało – powiedział z zadowoleniem, układając się wygodniej na siedzeniu i ciesząc tym, że detektyw tym razem nie zaprzeczył.


End file.
